


Distracted

by KeepCalmandGay



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Getting Together, honestly, i cant tell at this point, i think this is just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 17:04:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20998322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeepCalmandGay/pseuds/KeepCalmandGay
Summary: Kara is Distracted by Lena and, no duh, they get together.





	Distracted

**Author's Note:**

> Possible I drank too much before/while I wrote this, so I'm hoping it makes sense, also its just very fluffy cause I may just be projecting my feelings onto a fic.
> 
> Addition: I've gone back and deleted extra spaces? I'm not sure how, but I managed to put a fair number of extra spaces between words and punctuation and I really don't know. Also, if any of you couldn't tell, I really like italics because they're d r a m a t i c and I become more dramatic when I've had alcohol XD

Kara kept getting distracted. She couldn’t help it. She would focus, normally so good at focusing. But today. Today, she really couldn’t focus. It wasn’t her fault. She would swear on a Bible, _ to Alex _, that she wasn’t responsible for her lack of focus today. Truly, it was Lena’s fault.

Lena had chosen today to debut her new blood-red lipstick. It was shiny, not matte, so it just looked all the more dramatic. It kept drawing Kara’s eyes to Lena’s lips, the color of blood outlining her mouth. Kara found herself dreaming about the color being drawn over her body, with Lena’s lips being the paintbrush.

She shook herself out of her daydream, determined to actually pay attention to what Lena was talking about.

“Ok, so my team has settled on the size of the clinic, but we’re trying to figure out the details concerning the hiring of the nurses. We’d like to hire alien nurses, if possible, but we’d need to give them the training in species other than their own. However, that presents its own problems, like how are we going to give them that training?”

Lena kept on talking about the L-Corp Alien Clinics, and Kara encountered the second thing that kept distracting Kara. Lena’s good and pure heart. Kara couldn’t help but feel overwhelmed with love for this woman that cared _ so much _ . She was trying so hard to support the alien community with everything. In this case, providing for their medical needs. Lena kept working and providing, no many how many suspicious aliens and humans tried to protest her projects. She kept going and Kara couldn’t help but admire and _ love _ the woman that never gave up.

“Kara? Are you listening?” Lena looked concerned and Kara realized that _ maybe _ she wasn’t actually paying attention. Damn Lena and her ability to distract Kara. Kara opened her mouth to apologize.

“Can I kiss you?” Kara definitely hadn’t meant to say that but she absolutely wasn’t going to take it back. She had been wanting to ask that for months at this point. If she was finally able to get enough courage to ask, she sure as hell wasn’t going to regret it. At least, unless Lena didn’t-

“God, yes,” Lena breathed.

After that, Kara really couldn’t tell anyone what had happened. All she knew was that they were kissing and they were horizontal on the couch and hands were places where they do not belong in platonic relationships. All she knew was that she was feeling the best she had ever felt and that she wanted almost nothing more than to make sure that she could be with Lena for the rest of her life.

//

After that lunch, Lena and Kara talked and came to the conclusion that they had both been wanting something more than their relationship for a while at that point. And so, they started a relationship. Kara was _ so _ happy. They could hold hands and cuddle and _ kiss_. They were together, in their own little bubble. And they liked their bubble. They agreed to keep their relationship to themselves for a bit. That way, they could keep kissing and cuddling and _ caressing _ without any judgements or looks from their friends. They could _ love _ freely and they enjoyed it. So much so, that 4 months passed before they realized, indulging themselves in their relationships, _ alone _.

Alex found out, around then. She had come to breakfast one morning, right after Lena had left.

“Did I pass Lena as she was leaving?” She asked as she walked in the (unlocked) door. Kara froze. Alex continued, “What was she doing here?”

Kara had forgotten about her weekly breakfast with Alex. As usual, she had been distracted. Distracted by Lena and her beauty and her lips and her lips on her body-- and _ Alex is here, Kara, focus! _

“Uhh, yeah, we had a movie night last night. She stayed over, so as to maximise the amount of sleep she could get! She’s sleep deprived, I swear. She only sleeps like _ maybe _ 6 hours a night, can you believe?”

Alex peered at her. Kara gulped because she knew that look on her sister’s face, knew that it meant that Alex was seeing straight through to her true feelings.

“Anything else you’d like to share, Kara?”

“... No?”

“_Kara_,” Alex warned, approaching Kara, using her secret agent skills (_it's just a glare, really Kara?_) to force Kara to tell the truth.

“Ok, ok,” Kara broke. She knew that Alex knew and would exploit all her weak spots. “We’ve been… dating. For a few months now.” Alex turned her glare up a notch. “Specifically 4 months. And 8 days.

Kara relaxed as Alex softened, a smile coming out on her face.

“Yeah? She treat you right?”

“_Yes_,” Kara replied with emphasis. “So right, she’s so kind and sweet. She’s so firm in her beliefs, but not to the point of being a jerk, and god, she’s so lovely, she’s better than anything else on this planet.”

Kara was so busy thinking about the ways she loved being in a relationship with Lena (_distracted, again_) that she didn’t notice Alex pulling her into a hug until Alex spoke.

“I’m so glad for you. Just make sure you keep loving her, okay?”

Kara gasped in offense for her girlfriend. “Of course! Who do you think I am? A _ peasant _ who thinks that Lena is just like her family? Rao, if I ever think that, please put me down, she would _ never _ deserve that!”

A gasp was heard throughout the apartment, from the direction of the front door (as opposed to the balcony). The two Danvers sisters turned towards the door at the sound. The younger looked sheepish as she realized that her girlfriend had heard the true depth of her feelings (she loses everything, _ everyone_, she loves, she _ can’t _ reveal her true feelings), while the older grinned, knowing that she was about to witness an exchange of love, the purest of all things amongst the fighting that existed around them all. 

“Lena,” Kara breathed, automatically gravitating toward her girlfriend, toward the light in her life. She knew why Lena had gasped, that she didn’t believe herself worthy of any love. “It’s true, you know. You deserve the best. You deserve all the love and admiration in the _ world_.”

Kara could see the tears gathering in the other woman’s eyes. “I’m serious, darling. You are so beautiful I can’t concentrate on _ anything _ and you care _ so _ much.” She reached out, cupping Lena’s cheek with her hand. “You deserve _ everything_, and I will do whatever I can to give it to you. _ My love. _” She drew Lena into a hug, repeating her love for her girlfriend, the light of her world, into her ear.

Lena gripped just as tightly as the Kryptonian, trying to send back the message of love, of unconditional love. As they held each other, refusing to let the other go, Alex knew, she just knew, that the two had found each other and would fight tooth and nail to get back to each other before even entertaining the thought of giving up on the other woman.


End file.
